Loving You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. If you had to ask them to explain it to you, they couldn't. It started not long after their father passed away and they had no-one in the world. They only had each other and provided each other with everything and anything. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. If you had to ask them to explain it to you, they couldn't. It started not long after their father passed away and they had no-one in the world. They only had each other and provided each other with everything and anything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Mia Winchester.

**A/N: **Alright, I'm really in a dark, angsty, depressed mood, so I thought I'd write the darkest, angstiest thing I could think of. Wincest of a different variety.

I'm not a wincest fan; let's make that clear. However I wanted to go out of the comfort zone, and yes, incest is sickening to me, but I'm in a mood where I really want to go out of the box and try something new, and this involves dark pasts, a twisted relationship (simply because they're half-siblings) and the reactions of people who find out what's going on.

If it's worth continuing then please let me know. If you hate it and think it's pointless me writing it, also please let me know.

I'm nervous about this one since I don't normally touch this stuff with a bargepole.

xxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Loving You**

**~Chapter One~ **

_**Then**_

They didn't look alike. That always helped when they were booking a room. Mia looked nothing like Dean or Sam, who was away at college and wanted nothing to do with his siblings for some unknown reason. John had been dead for two years now, and Dean and Mia didn't want anything to do with that house, so they decided that with the inheritance from their incredibly rich family, they'd travel around America, never really wanting to be in the same place for much longer than a week before moving on. Maybe they visited the same place a few times; big deal. They liked being on the road. It meant they had each other, as they'd always known and no-one else.

Mary, John's first wife, was the mother of Dean and Sam, because when Mia's mother, Kate died, Mary and John fell in love all over again, remarried and then had Sam. Mia and Dean had always been close, and as if Mary's death and Sam's leaving wasn't enough to bear, the death of John came along and just pushed them over the edge. They realised that they were alone in the world, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It didn't help that when Mia went to stay with her uncle, he made her do things similar to what she and Dean did now. It didn't help that the same man had told Dean that it was okay to love Mia in the way that he did. It didn't help that when Dean was twenty and Mia was eighteen, their uncle had put them in a room together and threatened to kill young Sammy who was downstairs doing his homework if they didn't do what he told them.

But after Dean had taken his half-sister's virginity, neither of them spoke about it. They dare not speak about it. How do you tell someone that you've fucked your half-sibling? How do you tell someone that you've spent the past few years being told it was okay to love your sibling like you'd love a girlfriend or boyfriend? If you asked Dean and Mia to explain it to you, they wouldn't be able to. They just felt drawn to each other, and when they lost everyone around them, they didn't know what else to do. It's hardly surprising after what they suffered silently with over the past few years.

The first incident since then was just after Dean's twenty-sixth birthday. It was the first time Dean had celebrated his birthday without his whole family there and he and Mia had both been depressed by that. He'd looked across the motel room and taken in how beautiful her thick dark hair was, how it curled at the bottom and hung over her shoulders, almost touching her breasts. He saw how her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room and how her full lips pouted slightly when she was deep in thought.

They'd both been drinking quite a bit and had locked up the motel room, drawing the curtains and keeping all prying eyes and ears out. They'd ended up cuddling on the same bed and then came the moment where they looked at each other. They stared, gazed, _bore _into each other's eyes for the longest time before leaning in, breathing ghosting over each other's lips as, in their drunken haze, they'd decided whether this was right or not. Half-siblings together. It wasn't right in the slightest. But both Winchester children had found it incredibly hard to care, especially when they'd lost every important person to them.

They'd finally crossed that gap and shared their first kiss, breaking it suddenly because their consciences had set in and told them it was wrong. That was when Dean had told Mia he loved her and Mia returned the sentiment, the pair leaning forward again to share another kiss. Mia had rolled onto her back, Dean had climbed above her and they'd made out into the night before falling asleep half way through, Dean resting his head on Mia's chest while she'd absently stroked his hair.

It had progressed slowly over the weeks into something more. They'd been naked in front of each other and they'd indulged in foreplay. Then came the sex. The first time they slept together was after Dean had fought with a guy who'd been hitting on Mia, and basically, Dean had told him to 'get the fuck away from his girlfriend', which had made Mia a little wary for a moment before she'd rushed to help her brother who gained nothing but a cut on his cheek from that fight. They'd gone back to the motel, Mia so relieved that Dean hadn't been seriously hurt that she'd just kissed him and held him to her, and somehow they'd gone from gentle kisses and embraces to nakedness and actually getting down to it in the bed they'd been sharing.

From then on, it was the same routine. They'd stop at a place, they'd book a room, they'd stay in their room and be together. They'd go out, they'd just spend time together. It made them happy. They didn't want or need jobs really. They might go and see a few places in a town and move on to somewhere else. Mia was secretly checking places out where she and Dean could perhaps settle, where they could be together and maybe get jobs. Having kids was out of the question. No child was being dragged into this.

Mia was trying to write a romantic novel, and had even written up a few of her experiences with Dean and saved them, just in case she wanted to use them as a scene in the story. Dean supported her all the way and was always interested in what she was writing.

_**

* * *

Now **_

Mia typed on her laptop, dark hair over her shoulder as she focused on the document before her, rubbing her temples and sitting quietly for a moment. Great. Writer's block. Dean entered their room with a plastic bag in his hand, placing it on the table near Mia's laptop and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She was wearing a dusky blue long sleeved t-shirt today with jet black jogging pants and dusky blue socks. She looked darn cute. It had to be said.

"Hey, baby." He whispered, stroking her head gently.

"Hey, you." She replied, pulling him in for a tender kiss, "What took you so long?"

"Had to find the right stuff." Dean said, pulling some whipped cream, strawberry syrup, actually strawberries and ice cream out of the bag, "Y'know...for later."

Mia grinned and bit her lip.

"Later." She replied, shaking her head and closing down her laptop.

"Writer's block?" Dean asked, Mia nodding in response, "You want some more ideas for...um...for love scenes?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Mia replied, getting up from her seat and walking towards Dean.

He was just putting the stuff in the fridge in the room before he turned and kissed Mia gently.

"Door." She breathed, Dean going to lock it.

"Curtains." Dean retorted, Mia rushing and drawing the curtains.

They shared a deep, loving kiss and Dean hoisted Mia into his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying her on it gently before crawling above her.

"We're so wrong, Dean." She whispered, tears in her eyes as she said it.

"I know." Dean replied, "But we feel right...don't we?"

"Yeah." Mia said shakily, "I don't know which is scarier..."

"Neither do I."

Even now, when it came to sex it was a scary, eye-opening event. Half-siblings...any kind of damn siblings shouldn't sleep together. But Dean and Mia had no-one on the outside who could understand the life they had. They only had each other.

They would only ever have each other.

-TBC-


End file.
